Sinful Summons
by HolyRomanVixen
Summary: What harm ever came from chanting from an ancient spellbook? ...Oh yea. A lot. The Seven Deadly Sins are called deadly for a reason. (Dark-humored horror ahead)


**Well merry Christmas my lovelies! Alright, its a wee bit late, really, I don't care. Hopefully you guys all had a great holiday!**

 **Anyway~ hopefully you all will enjoy this. Don't forget to read the AN at the bottom!**

A small sigh escapes your lips as you strike the match in your hand, letting its flickering light fill the room. Your new (to you, at least) spellbook lay beside you on your bed, with shards of glass covering it. "Great," you mutter, swiping it off carelessly, "now I need new bulbs." You quickly light the spare candles scattered across your room, finding comfort in the flickering lights once you had finished. After that small heart attack inducing attack moment, you plop onto your bed. Your eyes shift to the book by you as your eyes scan the text.

'It should've worked...' you grumbled internally. 'No monster or anything...' You really shouldn't of got your hopes up in the first place, it was probably just a gag gift anyway. As you close the tome of spells, a soft groan reached your ears, sending a wave of panic and curiosity through your veins. Immediately, you leap to your feet as the sound gets closer, a shadow looming ominously in your doorway. You get ready to scream as it turns the corner, until a young man's head peeped in. His baby blue eyes widened at the sight of you, a toothy grin stretching across his face.

"Hiya!"

You decide to scream anyway.

"Hey, hey, calm down miss!" he yelps, clamping his hands over his ears with a soft whine. "Aren't you the one who summoned me?"

"Hm...?" You hush to ponder for a moment, staring at the book now discarded on the floor. Then you look back at him.

Back to the book.

Back to him.

"Holy crap!" you whoop loudly, amidst falling off the bed. "It worked! Woohoo!"

The young man smiled in an amused fashion and stepped into your room. His lithe body seemed almost skeletal, his cyan tee hanging off his wiry frame. As he came closer, you could see how gaunt his face was. He quite literally looked as if he was nothing but skin and bones. A soft gasp escaped your lips as he came closer, extending a bony hand towards you.

"My name's Alfred. You?"

You tentatively grasp his hand in an awkward handshake, afraid to grab too hard in case one of the bones snap. You tell him your name.

"Well, nice to meet ya!" A loud growl escaped his stomach, causing you both to freeze until he burst into laughter. "I was going to eat before you summoned me. Care if I get a snack real quick?"

You nod and push yourself up, giving him a smile back. You lead him into the kitchen, with him humming an upbeat tune under his breath. As you reach the kitchen, you tell him to wait as you rummage through the cabinets. As your fingers graze over a multitude of odd and end edibles, you debate on what to feed the skinny demon-

Wait.

You freeze up. He was a demon, why were you just treating him as if he were a house guest?! You hear his laboured breathing from the livingroom, and you let out a defeated sigh. Well, not every demon was bad... right? With this not-so-comforting thought in mind, you cautiously walk into the livingroom.

The pitiful creature was sprawled out on your small couch, his eyes watching you tiredly. You hand over the food, a bag of chips, and watch as he opened the bag and gave it a quick sniff before shoving the entire thing into his nouth and down his gullet, bag and all. You gape as he yawned, getting up and smiling at you darkly.

"Well thank you for that bite, miss, but I'm rather hungry. You look like a tasty lil treat though..."

With practiced expertise, he shot towards you, his fragile-looking body gripping you in a much stronger hold than you thought was possible. His mouth split into a sadistic grin, then began to rip at the corners. You gave a scream of horror as the infernal creature's face nearly split in half, the jaw unhinged and open wide.

"sO hUnGry..."

As his physical form's face finished reformed, Alfred pushed his jaw back into place with a audible pop. After testing his newly fixed jaw, he gave a small burp, making him giggle. "Man, I'm still hungry!" he whined to no one in particular. His face was a mess of liquid crimson, as was his shirt. He quickly discarded the sopping wet article of clothing, letting his torso and stomach show. His bony frame showed no sign of having been fed, except for a miniscule bulge in his stomach near the bottom. He gave his stomach a gentle rub before lurching towards the front door, licking his lips.

 **I'm looking for suggestions for the other sins. What I have so far is**

 **Pride: England**

 **Greed: Russia**

 **Lust: France**

 **Envy: Romano**

 **Sloth: Greece/Italy**

 **Wrath: Prussia**

 **If you guys think of another nation that would better fit these roles, lemme know. Until then, HRVixen out!**


End file.
